Wireless power transfer, including for example, inductive wireless charging, inductive electric power transfer, electromagnetic induction, etc. implemented via the Qi interface standard or other protocols is growing at a rapid rate. Consequently, a number of electronic devices such as mobile phones, music or mp3 players, handheld game consoles, tablet computers, etc. include technology to support wireless power transfer. It should be noted that a number of other electronic devices can or may support wireless power transfer, including, but in no way limited to various home appliances such as electric kettles, rice cookers, toasters, blenders, slow cookers, pots and pans, etc.
However, many wireless power transfer stations are small and can only accommodate a defined number of electronic devices. As the number of electronic devices in a single household or office grows, and, as many people own or utilize more than one electronic device (e.g., a cellular telephone and a tablet computer), the need for larger, more versatile and customized wireless charging stations is desired.
In particular, it would be beneficial to have a charging station that is structured to allow for expansion or customized sizes and configurations. In this regard, an advantageous feature would allow a user to add or subtract tiles or pads to and from a given charging station and to expand or customize the size and configuration of a charging station to suit his or her specific size and spatial needs. In yet another embodiment, it would be beneficial for each of the pads or tiles to be operative independently, meaning each of the tiles or pads may disconnect from one another and be used alone, if desired.